hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Day Of The Corps
'''Day Of The Corps '''is the thirty-nine episodes of Linguistics Adventure. Plot Nathan spends time with Proctor Wells, as he uses cannon weapons for destroying military jet and others, he also does testing on energy with energy connecting to many. Proctor gave Nathan a new upgrade called Sonic Stomp (That can wave of missiles and enemies). Boyce contacts Nathan and it's very bad news for Corps. Samuel Ryan was busy solving the mission, as he gives his team talk in the brief room. Doctor Oswald is busy helping Harold, is injured from a battle from an unknown. Nathan wants to investigate with Boyce, as she wants to stay with Harold. Nathan needs her as she agrees, Doctor Oswald, keeping a close on Harold to be healed. Harold last was searching in the place, is in the building in the docs. Nathan searches for as he uses his crime detector. Harold was searching for the chemical package, as Harold was fighting against a robot suit. Harold was about to destroy, as he was injured from an explosion. Good news, that the chemicals have been destroyed. the robotic man got the second energy core. Nathan and Boyce found out, robotic man attacking the police in NCPD. Robotic man attacked the police as NYPD cops are injured, Nathan and Boyce battle the robotic man. He turned NYPD, into a scary situation. Nathan recognized his voice, as Boyce uses her equipment to blast Robotic man got away. Boyce wants for Robotic man to pay, as Nathan knows, who he is. Nathan goes to analyze the voice, as it turned the old audio before. Doctor Underwood matches it and it turned out to be Hopkins. Doctor Underwood already tells Nathan, about Hopkins's hatred towards the police. Doctor Underwood is shocked that he's back and ready to do more damage, as Nathan tells her about Harold's injure is because of Hopkins. He is now attacking, area 51. The soldiers are in trouble, as Nathan and Boyce go to stop him. Boyce and Nathan are seeing Hopkins attacking Area 51, as he goes inside to release the aliens. Nathan and Boyce go to stop him in a long battle, as Hopkins nearly had them on wraps. Nathan uses the sonic wave to destroys lasers, as Nathan uses punches, his abilities as Hopkins was hurt wasn't down until Boyce finished him off to put him down. Next day, Harold's arm is healed, he thanks Nathan and Boyce for taking care of the mission. Episode Moments * Hopkins returns after years * Hopkins hurt NYPD and nearly release alien from Area 51 * Harold is injured from Hopkins bomb but is okay Characters * Nathan Underwood * Boyce Frost * Harold Fox * Doctor Caitlyn Underwood * Area 51 Soldier (General Stark) * Samuel Ryan * Doctor Oswald * Proctor Wells * NYPD * Corps Soldiers Villain * Hopkins Links Trivia * Hopkins is another character that appear in the Hendrix Linguistics with Riddo * Area 51 appears again, like in the Linguistics comics * Proctor Wells have spare time, to fix his own inventions * It happened to Harold before, as it took him 2 weeks to heal Naming And Translations See Also Category:Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Season Two Episodes Category:Written By Marty Isenberg Category:Directed By Wes Gleason